


Last To Know

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt came out, there was one person he never got the chance to tell. Now, on the anniversary of his mother's death, Finn is determined to help him. Inspired by airagorncharda's drawing on deviantART of a similiar concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11089) by airagorncharda. 



Finn wasn't usually the first to pick up on someone's emotions. In fact, he was often pretty oblivious, much to Rachel's dismay. She was constantly lecturing him for not comforting her every single time she looked upset. Perhaps that was what had led him to spend lunch period in the auditorium with Kurt rather than at a table with his girlfriend.

Now, just because he couldn't pick up on every detail of Rachel's mood didn't mean that he couldn't tell when something was seriously wrong. He was pretty oblivious, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Kurt was in a seriously bad mood. He'd hardly talked to anyone throughout the morning (not that Finn paid much attention to him; it was just something he'd noticed) and he hadn't even made a snarky comment about the light pink pantsuit that Rachel was currently wearing. That was why Finn had decided to spend lunch period with him. Just to see what was bothering him.

Finn opened the auditorium door slowly. Okay, he hadn't exactly asked Kurt to eat lunch with him. He just knew that Kurt usually went to the auditorium when he was upset. That was common knowledge, though. Everyone knew that. It's not like Finn was stalking Kurt or anything, so he couldn't get that mad at him.

Just as expected, Finn saw Kurt sitting on the edge of the stage rifling through a folder of papers. Finn suspected that he was crying, but it was hard to tell from so far away. Finn stepped into the auditorium and shut the door behind him. He tried to be quiet as he walked to the front of the house, but Kurt heard him and looked up.

Kurt sniffed and wiped his face on a handkerchief. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

"I, uh…I wanted to see what was up with you." Okay, now that he thought about it, this did seem kinda creepy. "Because, you know, I'm your stepbrother…"

"Please go away," Kurt said quietly. Finn was surprised. He'd expected a fight.

"Look, Kurt, I know something's up. I'm not that stupid." Kurt raised his eyebrows. Finn sighed and walked over to the stage, leaning on the space right next to Kurt. "Come on, Kurt. You can tell me."

Kurt sighed, setting the sheet music down. Finn climbed up onto the stage. From here he could see that Kurt had, indeed, been crying. He sighed and started sobbing again.

Finn was kind of uncomfortable, but he figured that shouldn't matter. Kurt needed him right now. Without a second thought he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He let Kurt cry into his shoulder, praying furiously that no one would walk into the auditorium, specifically Karofsky or Rachel. It's not like he and Kurt were making out or anything, but try explaining that to the idiot jocks or Finn's clingy girlfriend.

Once Kurt had composed himself enough to speak, he sat up and smiled at Finn for a brief second. Then he looked sad again.

"Today is the anniversary of my mom's death," he said slowly.

Finn was silent for a moment. That explained the sad mood. And the fact that Kurt looked like he was going to a funeral.

"Wow. That's, um…wow."

Kurt smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks."

"Hey, I'm sorry, man. Sometimes I forget that you actually…"

"Knew her?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it wouldn't usually upset me this much. I mean, it's still sad, but it's been ten years. I can make it through the day now."

"So what's changed?"

Kurt sighed. "Well, last year…last year was a little different."

"How?"

"Think about it, Finn. What's different about this year?"

Finn thought for a moment, but he couldn't think of anything. "Um…you're in Glee club?"

Kurt sighed again. "No, Finn. Think about it. This year, right after I joined Glee club, what happened?"

Finn thought about it some more, and then he remembered. "You came out to everybody!"

"Yes. Well, almost everybody."

"Who didn't you tell?"

"Honestly, Finn, you can be so clueless sometimes."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kurt sighed again and wiped his eyes with the handkerchief. Finn saw that he was tearing up. "I'm sorry, Finn, I just…" He sniffled. "It's my mom. She was the one I never told."

Finn froze. "Oh. I'm…I'm so sorry."

Kurt just sniffed again.

"But Kurt, you know she wouldn't have cared. She'd have loved you no matter what."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Well, thank you, but that doesn't change the fact that I lied to her." He sighed again. "I've known since I was five. She died when I was eight. I had plenty of time to tell her."

Finn softly patted Kurt on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt was crying again. "Can you please just go?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Finn. Thank you for thinking of me, I just need to be alone."

"Oh. Okay." Finn got down off the stage and headed for the door.

Walking back out to the lobby, Finn had a sudden idea. He checked the clock and realized that they still had a half hour for lunch. He quickly ran out to the parking lot to find his car. Finn sincerely hoped that Rachel didn't see what he was doing. He loved Rachel, sure, but she would want to come with him, and this was one outing that would be best wthout any extra company.

After spanish class, Finn escaped to his locker to start his plan. He quickly scanned the hallway for signs of rachel. When he saw that the coast was clear, he grabbed what he needed from his locker and made his way over to Kurt's.

He tapped Kurt on the shoulder, much to the smaller boy's surprise. He was even more shocked, as were most of the people in the hallway, to see Finn standing behind him with a dozen white roses in his hand. Finn heard a few snickers from various people in the hallway, and even a whispered "I knew it!", but he ignored them.

"Wh-what are those?" Kurt asked.

"They're for your mom," Finn answered cheerfully. Kurt looked around nervously, hoping no one was watching.

"Okay…"

"See, my mom says it's helpful for her to pretend she's talking to my dad. She says it helps her miss him less or something." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I thought maybe you could do the same thing for your mom. You know, tell her about…"

Kurt cut him off. "Yeah, I get it. And that's really sweet of you, Finn, but…I don't believe in talking to the dead."

"Well, maybe you could just pretend," Finn persisted. "It might make you feel better."

Kurt sighed. Finn could be an idiot sometimes, but he did have good intentions. It wouldn't hurt to humor him.

"All right. If it makes you happy, I'll go to my mother's grave and talk to her. But only if you drive me. And you have to stay in the car."

"Done," Finn said. He handed the roses to Kurt, who took them reluctantly. "We can go now. You're free next period, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said quietly.

"Okay." Finn led Kurt down the crowded hallway, keeping watch for Rachel and glaring daggers at anyone who looked ready to slushie them. This was definitely not the time.

Finn got into his car and unlocked the door for Kurt. They drove to the graveyard in silence, a few stray tears slipping down Kurt's cheeks.

When they finally reached the graveyard, Kurt took a single rose from the bundle. "She never really liked too many flowers," Kurt explained. "Her wedding bouquet only had four, and they were all different types."

Finn smiled as Kurt got out of the car, carrying the rose. He really thought this would make Kurt feel better. He hoped so, anyway; he hated seeing Kurt so upset. It just didn't seem like him.

Kurt navigated easily through the all-to-familiar graveyard. His mother's grave was no problem to find. He scoped out the name and cautiously stepped over to the grave site.

He smiled a little bit, seeing his mother's name. He set the rose down and kneeled on the ground,too sad to care about getting his clothes dirty. He took a deep breath and started talking.

"Hey, mom," he began. "I, um…my friend, Finn Hudson, he thought I should try to talk to you. I have a couple of things I want to say, see…that I never really got a chance to say before." He took another deep breath, trying to hold back tears. "I'm gay, mom. I know you…probably already know that, since dad tells me he did, but I felt like I should tell you myself. I've known since before you-" he stopped. He just couldn't say it. Not now. Not when he was supposed to be talking to her. "Yeah. But I…I don't have a boyfriend or anything…I actually think I'm the only gay kid in this town. But I hope I will soon, I mean…oh gosh, this isn't working…"

Kurt fell over onto the ground, sobbing hysterically. "Mom, if you really can hear this…I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I hope Finn's right, and you can hear me…so you'll know." He gulped, trying to stop crying so hard, but then he realized it didn't matter. He could cry all he wanted.

After he was finished sobbing, he picked himself up and set the rose on top of the grave. He touched the stone lightly before getting up and delivering one last message.

"I love you, mom."


End file.
